


Tom a Jerry

by KalamityJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dva vysokoškoláci se zamotají do zbytečné lži a musí se s ní poprat stejně jako se svými rodinami a okolím.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom a Jerry

„Nemůžu přijet,” zopakoval Tomáš po deseti minutách telefonického hovoru se svou matkou, která se ho snažila přesvědčit, aby na Vánoce přijel domů co nejdřív. Jemu se ale z Prahy do malinké vesnice na Vysočině nechtělo ani trochu. Už si odvykl. Do nejbližšího města to bylo přes dvacet kilometrů, spoje žádné. A co v dědině, kde je vrcholem společenského života autobusová zastávka, na níž se schází děcka, pouští nahlas hudbu a chlastají lahváče? Ani hospodu tam nemají. Dokonce ani kostel ne, a to už je na pováženou.

„A co kdybychom přijeli my? Bývala to tradice,” poukázala jeho matka na fakt, že dříve brali Tomáše i jeho sestru do Prahy na vánoční trhy každý rok.

„To není dobrý nápad. Já stejně končím až osmnáctýho, mám zápočťák a musím se učit,” snažil se vykroutit z návštěvy rodičů. Vysokou dělal třetím rokem a rodiče stále ještě neviděli, kde vlastně přes týden bydlí. Samozřejmě, že neviděli. Nechtěl, aby pochopili, že Michal je pro něj trochu víc než jen spolubydlící.

„Jedno odpoledne by tě nezabilo.”

„Nebudeme to riskovat. Měj se a pozdravuj doma,” ukončil Tomáš hovor, a aniž by čekal na rozloučení, zavěsil. Ztěžka vydechl.

„Máma?” vystrčil Michal hlavu z koupelny, v puse strčený kartáček na zuby, takže huhňal.

„Jo. Chtějí přijet.”

„A?” vyndal kartáček, pak si to ale rozmyslel, zvedl ukazovák, jako by říkal „počkej“, a zapadl zpátky do koupelny vypláchnout si pusu. „Můžeš,” kývl, jen co se vrátil do pokoje.

„Co? Odmítl jsem,” vysvětlil zatím Tomáš neochotně.

„Dobře,” přikývl mu Michal s úsměvem. Tohle chápal. Nenaléhal, naopak – byl rád.

S Tomášem se znali odmala, jejich rodiče se přátelili. Na základce byli spolužáci, na střední chodili každý do jiné třídy, ale pořád byli jako bratři. Když šli na vysokou, zvolili si sice různé obory, ale oba mířili do Prahy, proč tedy nemít byt společně? Rodiče z toho nebyli nijak nadšení, přece jenom v jejich myslích byla vysoká škola spjata s kolejemi a moc tuhle jejich iniciativu nechápali, ale nakonec byli ještě rádi – aspoň jejich děti nebudou v tom městě sami… Pro ně oba to ale znamenalo mnohem víc. Možnost konečně být spolu.

Tomáš se nepovažoval za ničím zajímavého, krátké tmavé vlasy, světle hnědé oči, pár kilo navíc a vždycky se držel spíš v pozadí a ve stínu Michala, který byl jeho opakem. Modrooký blonďák, co se rád bavil, ale nikdy nezapomněl Tomáše vytáhnout s sebou. Všichni je brali jako nerozlučnou dvojku, dvojčata, samozřejmost. Když si pak Michal našel první přítelkyni, Tomáše to vzalo a uvědomil si, že neskutečně žárlí. Přesto si netroufl Michalovi cokoliv naznačit a stejně jako všichni v jejich okolí si myslel, že prostě byl jen příliš závislý na Michalově přátelství.

 

* * * * *

 

„Tak bychom ho mohli překvapit. Stejně jsme si chtěli udělat výlet a Praha byla naší tradicí,” přemlouvala Monika svého manžela týden před Vánoci. „Zlatá neděle, bude to hezké,” usmála se.

„Ani nevíme, kde kluci bydlí,” snažil se jí to Tomáš rozmluvit. Do Prahy se mu nechtělo a už vůbec ne do davu lidí bažících po svařáku.

„Tak mu zavoláme, až budeme v Praze. Nebude moct odmítnout. Vždyť o nic nejde.”

Tomáš věděl, že jakmile si jeho žena vezme něco do hlavy – a pokud se to týkalo jejich dětí, pak to platilo dvojnásob –, nemá nejmenší šanci. „Fajn. Ale svedu to na tebe a budu zapírat jakýkoliv svůj podíl na téhle akci.”

„Jak jinak,” ušklíbla se Monika, ale nedokázala zakrýt potěšení.

 

* * * * *

 

„Víš, že je dneska Zlatá neděle?” postavil se Michal za Tomáše, který seděl u notebooku a na poslední chvíli dopisoval seminární práci. Rukama svému příteli přejel po ramenou na hrudník a sklonil se. Bradu si opřel o jeho rameno a čekal na verdikt.

„Hm?” zabručel Tomáš neurčitě, nakrabatil čelo, jak mu Michal přerušil myšlenku a ještě ho svými jemnými světlými vlasy lechtal po tváři.

„Poslední neděle letošního roku tady. Myslel jsem, že by sis třeba moh’ dát chvilku pauzu,” zašeptal mu do ucha, aby měl jeho pozornost. Věděl, jak si Tomáše získat, a občas toho zneužíval. Ale líbilo se mu, jak se jeho přítel pokaždé zachvěl, svedl vnitřní bitvu, ve které se přemlouval, aby pro jednou odolal, ale pokaždé stejně nakonec prohrál a nechal se jemně laskat. Potom byl svolný naprosto k čemukoliv.

„Tak co kuješ?” rezignoval Tomáš velmi rychle, zmáčkl CTRL+S, zaklapl notebook a zvrátil hlavu dozadu. Vysloužil si tím pusu na tvář a nevinný úsměv.

„Vánoční punč. Trdelník. Staromák. Ty, já a půlka Prahy.”

„To zní děsivě. Jdu do toho,” ušklíbl se. Sice musel do půlnoci odevzdat seminárku, ale když si od ní chvíli odpočine, nic se nestane. Chyběla už jen poslední kontrola před odesláním.

 

* * * * *

 

„Tak co?” zavrčel Tomáš Straka starší nevrle, zatímco parkoviště na Chodově objížděl pořád dokola a hledal jakékoliv volné místo.

„Pořád to nebere. A je tu slabý signál. Zaparkujeme a zavoláme mu venku,” dostalo se mu odpovědi od manželky, která si mobil prohlížela téměř starostlivě.

„A na Michala číslo nemáš?”

„Ne, na co? Nikdy jsem ho nepotřebovala. Třeba Tom ani není doma, proč by to jinak nebral?”

„Myslíš, že když někam jde, nebere si telefon?” začínal její manžel ztrácet trpělivost.

„Támhle je místo,” ukázala před sebe na zelenou ledku značící prázdné parkovací stání. Konečně se jim podařilo volné místo ulovit a vymotat se z parkoviště. V centru okamžitě našli správný směr na metro, což byl jejich záložní plán, pokud by se Tomášovi nedovolali, a stále se pokoušeli svého syna uhnat.

 

* * * * *

 

Tomáš s Michalem popojeli metrem a z Václaváku se prošli. Po sněhu nebylo ani památky, o to víc se na nich vyřádil mráz. Prochladlí až na kost, vysmátí a s propletenými prsty si vystáli dlouhou frontu na punč, který i v polystyrenových kelímcích chladl až příliš rychle.

„Zvonička?“ kývl hlavou Michal a Tomáš se skepticky zašklebil na šílený dav, který se houfoval právě kolem zmíněného místa.

„Jestli tu nechceš bejt do Silvestra, tak asi těžko. Pojď k pódiu,“ navrhl a rovnou tím směrem zamířil. Když měli dobrý výhled na dětský sbor, který právě na pódiu začínal se svým vystoupením, zastavili se a vychutnávali si příjemnou atmosféru. Lidé kolem se zklidnili, když zazněly první tóny, a blízké okolí jako by se celé ponořilo do líbezných slov a tónů známých písní. Pro Michala to bylo hřejivé stejně jako Tomášovo objetí, když se mu zády opřel o hrudník a nechal se obemknout jeho pažemi. Spokojeně se v náruči svého přítele uvolnil. Kvůli tomuhle Prahu miloval. Každý si hleděl svého, nikdo si jich nevšímal. Kdyby se o stejné objetí pokusili ve své rodné vesnici pod rozsvíceným stromem (jedna z mála vymožeností, na které se obec zmohla. Co na tom, že to nebyla žádná jedle, ale lípa ověšená modrými řetězy), nejspíš by byli ukřižováni. Nejedna babička by dostala infarkt a děcka by se jim posmívala při každé příležitosti. Stálo to za to?

„Nemáš hlad?” zaklonil hlavu, aby na Tomáše viděl.

„Hmmm, možná trochu,” připustil.

„Tak já pro něco skočím,” začal se kroutit, ale Tomáš jen zesílil objetí.

„Myslím, že se mi nechce tě pouštět,” nakrčil legračně nos.

„To je od tebe hezký, ale takhle tam asi nedojdem. Ovšem můžeme to zkusit,” zasmál se, když Tomáš udělal kolíbavý krok. Sám ztratil rovnováhu a doslova zůstal viset na rukách svého přítele. Když se konečně jakž takž vydrápal na nohy, přetočil se, položil mu ruku na hrudník a donutil Tomáše zastavit. „Počkej tu, něco donesu,” usmál se vřele a ukradl si polibek. Tomáš to s tím nepouštěním ale myslel vážněji, než se zdálo, a za límec kabátu si u sebe Michala ještě chvíli přidržel a polibek prohloubil.

 

* * * * *

 

„Půjdeme na ten Staromák, třeba se mezitím ozve. A nebuď protivný, jsou Vánoce,” pokoušela se Monika zlepšit náladu svého manžela. Vždyť to zas taková tragédie nebyla; kdy naposled si užili výlet jen sami dva? Chtěli vzít Verunku s sebou, ale odmítla. Nejdřív to Moniku mrzelo, ale pak jen mávla rukou, přece ji nebude nutit, když je skoro dospělá. A výlet ve dvou má taky něco do sebe. Kdyby se teda ten morous pořád nerozčiloval. Věta o Vánocích ale nejspíš zabrala a Tomáš kývl, dávaje tak najevo souhlas, a vzal svou ženu kolem pasu.

Když se po jízdě metrem a procházce, která by normálně trvala pár minut, ale kvůli vlnám místních i turistů, díky nimž se každou chvíli někde zasekli, konečně dostali na Staroměstské náměstí, začínalo se stmívat. Obešli rozsvícené stánky a zastavili se kousek od pódia, aby si poslechli nějaké koledy a nechali se prostoupit vánoční náladou. Monika zrovna zvedla ruce, aby dětem zatleskala, když si pár metrů od sebe všimla známé kštice černých vlasů.

„Není to Tomáš?” vydechla nevěřícně.

„Kde?”

„Támhle,” zvedla prst a neomylně jím namířila na svého syna.

„No jo, je,” usmál se Tomáš a už tím směrem vykročil, když se najednou stalo něco zvláštního.

Jeho syn se zeširoka usmál a natáhl ruku, aby si vzal papírový ubrousek s trdelníkem od kluka, který k němu právě došel. A pak… pak toho kluka nechal uloupnout kousek ze svého jídla. Dokonce mu s tím pomohl a sám mu zkroucené pečivo strčil do úst a ještě ho nechal, aby mu olízl prst. A když ho pak políbil, nebylo pochyb. Tohle nebylo jen nějaké přátelské pošťuchování.

Tomáš i Monika zůstali stát jako přikovaní. Nevíra a absolutní hluboký šok nesrovnatelný s ničím, co v životě zažili, se jejich těly prodíraly úplně stejně, jako se jim lezavý chlad prokousával jednotlivými vrstvami oblečení až na kůži. Nebo to byla síla divoké řeky, která je vtáhla pod hladinu ledové vody? Jak jinak vysvětlit ty stovky ostrých jehliček, které se zabodávaly do kůže, zasekávaly své háčky a s prudkým trhnutím je rvaly ven i s kusy kůže?

A když už si Monika myslela, že horší to prostě být nemůže, dostala se na hladinu. Konečně se mohla nadechnout a ve chvíli, kdy otevřela ústa, aby to udělala, proud ji strhl zpátky a ona se jen se zalkla. Protože ten cizí kluk zvedl ruku před sebe, respektive dva prsty ve véčku. Tolik známé gesto, které tak často používal-

„Michal,” vydechla a hlava se jí zatočila. „Je to Michal.” Nebýt toho gesta, nepoznala by ho. V dlouhém šedém kabátu a vlněné čepici, kterou měl posazenou velmi vzadu na hlavě, vypadal úplně jinak než ve sportovní bundě, v jaké ho potkávala doma. Tak nějak elegantně. Nechápala to a chtělo se jí brečet.

Na něco takového nebyla připravená. Jak by mohla?

Nikdy neviděli žádný náznak… Tomáš byl klidné tiché dítě, často se držel v pozadí, ale pořád to byl… jejich syn – kluk, co umí vzít za práci, nosí zásadně kalhoty a vytahanou mikinu a gel na vlasy v životě nepoužil. Tak jak by mohl být… ne, Monika se na to slovo neodvážila ani pomyslet. Syčivě se nadechla a bezmocně se chytila svého manžela za paži. Měla pocit, že omdlí.

Připadala si zrazená.

Tomáš oproti tomu zaťal ruku v pěst. „Vždycky jsem říkal, že je na tom klukovi něco divnýho,” odfrkl pohrdavě na Michalovu adresu a chtěl se k nim vydat. Zabránil mu v tom sotva znatelný stisk jeho manželky.

„Pryč. Pojď pryč,” řekla tak tiše, že měl co dělat, aby ji ve zvuku dalších koled vůbec slyšel. Neměl rád nedořešené věci a tahle věc byla velmi, velmi nedořešená. Ale chápal, že jeho žena potřebuje čas a prostor. Sám potřeboval mnohem víc, aby nějak dokázal vstřebat, co viděl.

Dá se něco takového vůbec vstřebat? A vědí o tom Lukáš s Petrou, Michalovi rodiče?

 

* * * * *

 

„Měli bychom se vrátit, ještě to musím odeslat a vyvenčit Mary.” Maruška byla Tomášova fenka křížence většího vzrůstu. Našli ji před pár lety u lesa za vesnicí a Tomáš ji vzal na pár dní k sobě, než se najde majitel. Jenomže se ukázalo, že to byl pes staršího pána z vedlejší vesnice, který umřel, a z Mary se stal sirotek a prostě už s Tomášem zůstala. I kvůli tomu sháněl byt, kam by si ji mohl vzít s sebou, když šel do Prahy.

„Já vím. Děkuju, že jsi šel.”

„Šel jsem rád,” usmál se Tomáš a vytáhl z kapsy kalhot mobil, aby se podíval, kolik je hodin. „Páni, volala máma. Pětkrát. Pojď někam do klidu, musím jí zavolat.” Rychle se propletli největším náporem lidí a Tomáše se mezitím zmocnila nervozita. Co se doma mohlo stát? Vytočil číslo a se sevřeným žaludkem čekal, až se někdo ozve. Nic. Zkusil tedy i tátu, ale se stejným výsledkem. Až Verča mu hovor přijala.

„Nazdar, šéfe, tak jak si užíváš kontrolu?” slyšel její rozverný hlas, což k osvětlení situace nijak nepřispělo.

„Cože?” neovládl se a nevrle vyhrkl.

„Jak si užíváš rodičovskou návštěvu?” upřesnila a úplně viděl, jak při tom protáčí oči. Jemu to ale nijak nepomohlo.

„Co to meleš?” zamračil se a hodil po Michalovi nechápavý pohled.

„No, naši přece jeli za tebou, říkali, že tě překvapí… Oni ti nevolali?”

„Sakra!” zaklel. „Já byl venku a neslyšel jsem mobil a teď mi to neberou.”

„Hm, tak to jste se asi minuli, brácho, říkali, že pojedou zase brzo dom.”

„No tak dík. Měj se,” rozloučil se a nečekal na odpověď. „Naši byli v Praze, proto volali,” vysvětlil pak Michalovi.

„Ajé. No tak to zkus ještě jednou, třeba jsou poblíž.”

„Nic. Je to divný,” zamračil se, když se znovu dovolal do hlasové schránky.

„No, teď už s tím asi nic moc nezmůžeme. Tak pojď, ať ještě neprošvihneš termín.”

„Sere mě to,” zavrčel Tomáš a naťukal zprávu, kde se omlouval, že neodpovídal.

„Já vím. Je to na pytel, ale teď nic jinýho nevymyslíme, tak pojď. Ještě to máme pěknej kousek.”

„Hm,” zabručel v odpověď, ale následoval Michala. V ruce držel telefon, který se snažil telepaticky přimět ke zvonění…

 

* * * * *

 

„Tak jak bylo? Dohnal vás Tom? Volal mi, že se neozýváte, tak – proboha, co se stalo?” vytřeštila se Verča, když si své rodiče prohlédla.

„Nic,” odmáchl to Tomáš rukou.

„Nic vypadá jinak,” nechtěla se nechat od svého otce odbít a prohlížela si rodiče s neskrývaným strachem.

„Běž si do pokoje.”

„Tak to ani náhodou. Co se stalo? Viděli jste Toma?”

„Jo, viděli,” vydechla Monika, prsty se jí stále trochu třásly. Verča k ní přistoupila.

„Mami, co se stalo?” zašeptala a její matka se na ni konečně podívala a rozbrečela se. A v tu chvíli to Veronika pochopila. „Vy jste je viděli oba, že jo?” zeptala se obezřetně a zatvrdila se. Pokud se její rodiče hodlali chovat jako idioti, tak ona se na to jen tak dívat nebude!

„Tys to věděla?” podivila se žena a svezla se na gauč neschopná se déle udržet na nohou, z očí jí samovolně tekly slzy. Nechápala…

„To bych musela bejt slepá, abych neviděla, jak se jeden na druhýho dívají,” odfrkla si Veronika. „No a co,” rozhodila zlobně rukama. „Udělal Tomáš někdy něco špatnýho? Na to, že je to starší brácha, je až moc hodnej. A nejen na mě… A zaslouží si snad trochu pochopení,” odsekla a teď už skutečně vydupala schody do patra a zavřela se ve svém pokoji.

A vůbec se necítila tak jistě, jak dole předváděla.

Měla by to Tomovi zavolat? Kousla se do rtu. Sama mu ještě nikdy neřekla, že ví o jeho vztahu. A možná by měla počkat, až se s tím rodiče trochu smíří, nebo aspoň zaujmou nějaké stanovisko, a ne ho znepokojovat, když vlastně neví, jak to nakonec vezmou.

 

* * * * *

 

„Ty, Míšo,” začal Tomáš rádoby lhostejně, ale pohrával si přitom s rukama v klíně a navíc čekal na odezvu, než bude pokračovat, což dělal zásadně, když si něčím nebyl jistý. Michal ani nevěděl, jak dlouho už Tomáš na posteli seděl a nečinně zíral před sebe.

„Hm?” odtrhl pohled od skript a i s židlí na kolečkách se otočil od stolu, aby na Toma viděl.

„Co když nás někde potkali? Naši…”

„Blbost. Víš, jak je Praha velká?”

„Ale uvědom si, odkud naši jsou. Kam by asi tak šli, kdyby se chtěli procházet po Praze?”

„Kamkoliv.”

„Na Staromák… Byla to naše tradice. Já nevím… Proč by se jinak už neozvali?”

„Třeba už byli na cestě domů a přišlo jim to zbytečný.”

„Hm. Trochu se toho bojím.”

„Bude to v pohodě, jo?”

„Dobře,” kývl Tom nepřesvědčeně a Michal se zvedl od učení, přešel k posteli a sedl si vedle Toma. Natáhl nohy a paží ho objal kolem ramen.

„Kdy chceš jet domů?” zeptal se. Vůbec se nebavili o tom, jak letos prožijí svátky, a protože už se velmi rychle blížily, byl nejvyšší čas.

„Nechci,” vydechl Tomáš hluše. „Ale nejspíš bychom měli jet v úterý nebo ve středu, co myslíš?”

„Jo. Asi jo,” odsouhlasil a vtiskl polibek do tmavých vlnitých vlasů. Nechtělo se mu domů úplně stejně jako Tomášovi; znamenalo to týden, kdy se k sobě prakticky nepřiblíží. Párkrát se na něco vymluví, ale rodiče na něj zírali jako na idiota, když po měsíci, kdy se doma neukázal a který strávil s Tomášem na bytě, musel jít ještě za ním domů, protože mu potřeboval říct něco neodkladného. Bude to peklo. Bude usínat sám, bez hřejivého objetí, probouzet se bez líných polibků a nebude se s nikým dohadovat o venčení psa. Ani si neuvědomil, že si povzdechl nahlas.

„Nemůžeme prostě zůstat tady?” nakrabatil Tomáš obočí.

„Obávám se, že to by neprošlo. Ale co kdybychom si udělali soukromý Vánoce, ještě než odjedeme?” Michal se pro svůj nápad okamžitě nadchl a po chvíli plánování, jak sežene malej stromeček a kapra, strhl i Tomáše. Zbývaly jim dva dny, tak je přece nezabijí učením. Na to bude dost času v lednu a mezi svátky, kdy se prakticky neuvidí.

 

* * * * *

 

„Ty myslíš, že spolu vážně…” začala Monika, když se k ní do postele připojil její manžel.

„Mně se to zdálo dost jasný,” zavrčel Tomáš. Nechtěl se o tom bavit. Vůbec o tom nechtěl vědět, zkrátka si odmítal připustit, co viděl.

„Neměla bych mu zavolat?”

„A co bys mu řekla?” zeptal se věcně a založil si ruce pod hlavu.

„Já nevím… Třeba bych mu nějak naznačila, že to víme.”

„Proč? Není lepší, když to skrejvaj?”

„A k čemu to bude? Bude nám celý život tvrdit, že je sám, zatímco stejně budeme vědět, že není?”

„Ne, bude nám tvrdit, že je sám, dokud si nenajde někoho normálního.”

„Michal je slušný a hodný –” zarazila se.

„Kluk. Jen to klidně řekni. Je to kluk. A to je právě ten problém,” zvýšil hlas, jak v něm narůstal vztek a frustrace, když si představil, co si od chlapů z práce nebo z vesnice vyslechne, jestli se provalí, že jeho syn je buzna. Že vychoval buznu…

Proč ještě nikdo nesepsal návod pro rodiče, jak postupovat, když zjistí, že jejich syn je na kluky? Nebo snad vymyslel? Tomáš měl v hlavě vzduchoprázdno. Nevěděl, co si o tom všem myslet, co by měl říct, udělat, jak se zachovat. Celý život strávil na malinké vesnici čítající dvacet domů, měl svou firmu, manželku, děti, které miloval a vychoval podle svého nejlepšího svědomí. A byl naprosto spokojený. A pak… Pak se někdy nějak stalo, že to jeho syn dal dohromady s klukem. S klukem, kterého on znal doslova a do písmene od narození. A najednou ho měl začít vnímat jako… Jako někoho, s kým chce Tomáš žít?

Mohl to vůbec připustit?

Celkem paradoxně mu v tu chvíli na mysli vytanulo poslední číslo farního časopisu věnované rodině. Úvodní článek na několika stránkách shrnoval, že jediná (perspektivní) rodina, je ta klasická. A nic proti (homosexuálním) menšinám, ale podporovat je? To je jako tvrdit, že rodina jako taková nemá žádný význam. A když ten článek četl, celkem s ním souhlasil a teď měl pocit, že se jeho způsob myšlení musí oprostit od všech předsudků, aby mohl dojít k nějakému stanovisku. Jak to vlastně vnímá on sám?

„Mně to nevadí,” pípla Monika. Tomáš zalapal po dechu.

„Bezva. Tak to je fakt bezva. To se rovnou můžeme odstěhovat. Protože tady budeme akorát pro smích.”

„Tomáš je můj syn,” zavrčela nebezpečně jako šelma chránící své mladé, „a já se nikdy nesnížím k tomu, abych se za něj styděla jenom proto, že by si babky mohly vykládat.”

„Fajn. Fajn, tak mu řekni, ať ho přivede na oběd, ať je to teda se vší parádou,” oplatil jí vztekle, ale nečekal, že si jeho ironii vezme k srdci.

„To taky udělám.”

Tomáš se zarazil. Nevadí jí to… Jak je možné, že jí to nevadí? On sám se cítil osobně zodpovědný. Jako by selhal.

 

* * * * *

 

„Ahoj mami. Já jen že teda přijedu nakonec ve středu večer, jako vždycky,” ohlásil se Tomáš.

„Dobře, to jsem ráda. Už se na tebe těším. My už jsme byli v autě, tak jsem nechtěla, aby sis zbytečně provolával peníze. Nic se neděje, měli jsme s tátou hezký výlet.”

„To jsem rád a vážně mě to mrzí, neslyšel jsem telefon.”

„Nelam si s tím hlavu.”

„Fajn. Dobře.”

„Ty, Tome… Mluvila jsem s Petrou a prý jí Michal říkal, že někoho máš… ne, nepřerušuj mě. Jen jsme si s tátou říkali, jestli je to vůbec pravda…” Tomáš zbledl a střelil pohledem po Michalovi, který krčil rameny a kajícně rty naznačil „omlouvám se“.

„Odkývej jí to,” dodal pak Michal polohlasně. „Potom ti to vysvětlím.”

„Já… Ehm… Ano. Jo, je to pravda,” vydechl Tomáš rezignovaně a slíbil svému příteli zlou pomstu.

„Vážně? No to je… super. A kdo je to?”

„Kdo? Eh, no totiž… M- Marcela. Jo, Marcela. Jedna holka.”

„Holka? Neříkej… No, mysleli jsme si, že bys ji tedy mohl jeden den pozvat k nám na oběd. Rádi bychom ji poznali.”

„To asi nepůjde. Ona je z Prahy a taky bude u rodičů a tak.”

„Ale tak na jeden den by přece přijet mohla, ne? Chceme ji poznat, Tome. Skoro tě nevidíme, tak nám aspoň tohle dopřej.”

„Eh, no, tak já se jí asi zeptám,” odpověděl a připadal si jako v Jiříkově vidění.

„Výborně. Tak jí řekni v pondělí, ano?”

„Jo. Jo, jasně. Měj se, čau,” típl hovor a složil si hlavu do dlaní. „Bože…”

„Tome… Promiň… Já mluvil s mámou a nějak jsme se dostali k tobě a ona začala rýpat, a tak jsem jí řekl, že jsi zadaný, promiň mi to,” klekl si Michal před svého přítele, chytil ho za ruce a omlouval se. Vážně ho to mrzelo, jenomže zpanikařil, nevěděl, co by měl říct, když do něj matka začala rýt, že by s Tomem bydlet neměl, že ho Tomáš jen využívá a odrazuje všechny holky, co by o něj mohly mít zájem a kdesi cosi. Nelíbilo se mu, jak Toma uráží a nic lepšího ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo. „Promiň, já se hrozně moc omlouvám.”

„Jsi magor… Jak mám asi teď sehnat nějakou Marcelu, co by si šestadvacátýho hrála na moji holku? Tohle je šílenství!”

„A když ti nějakou seženu?” zašeptal Michal lítostivě.

„Já ani nechci, chápeš? Já bych byl nejradši, abych tam mohl vzít tebe. Miluju tě a nestydím se za to.”

„Jenomže to přece nejde…”

„Proč? Proč by to nešlo? Chceš to takhle dělat celej život?”

„Nechci a ty to víš. Ale nejde to tam. Rodiče, Verča, moje babička, všichni by měli peklo. To jim nemůžeme udělat.”

„Není to fér.”

„Já vím.”

 

* * * * *

 

Tomáš na svou ženu povytáhl obočí. Monika jen nechápavě zírala na mobil a pak zatřepala hlavou.

„No?” zeptal se.

„Přijede ve středu… A na Štěpána přijde na oběd jeho přítelkyně. Marcela.”

„Tak tomu říkám zajímavý vývoj. Že by konečně dostal rozum?”

„Spíš má strach něco říct. Měli bychom s tím něco udělat,” zamračila se na manžela káravě, ten se jen ušklíbl. Nechápal, proč by to nemohlo zůstat tak, jak to je. V Praze ať si dělá, co chce. Ale tady… Pořád by byl radši, kdyby se zrovna tohle nerozkřiklo.

 

* * * * *

 

Michal počkal, až půjde Tom s Mary ven, a vytočil číslo své spolužačky. „Ahoj Káťo. Hele, já bych potřeboval píchnout. Potřebuju nutně holku pro Tomáše.”

„Ale copak? Už tě omrzel?” zasmála se do telefonu.

„Vtipný, fakt. Víš, že ne. Jen kvůli rodičům. Jeden oběd, hm?”

„Co za to?”

„Protlačím tě na ten kosmetickej veletrh zadara.”

„Přitlač, Jerry.” Bože, jak jen tuhle přezdívku nesnášel. Pravda ale byla, že si o ni doslova koledoval. Dřív mu říkala Myšáku, a když zjistila, že chodí s Tomem, mohla se dorvat smíchy a od té doby mu neřekla jinak než Jerry.

„Fajn. Na jakejkoliv veletrh celej příští rok,” zahučel neochotně a protočil oči. Věděl, že to takhle dopadne, ale zkusit to musel. To, že pracoval na výstavišti, ještě neznamenalo, že bylo lehké sehnat volné lístky na kdejaký veletrh.

„S tebou je radost obchodovat. Tak povídej.”

„Jedeš na svátky do Jihlavy, ne? Tak bych potřeboval, abys dvacátýho šestýho dorazila k nám a šla ke Strakovým na oběd jako Tomova přítelkyně Marcela.”

„Marcela? To je hrozný jméno.”

„Já vím, to vymyslel Tom.”

„Dobře. Ale jen proto, že vás mám ráda.”

„Kecy. Jen kvůli těm lístkům.”

„No jo no. Tak jo, oukej. Ještě zavolám. Měj se, Jerry.”

„Ty taky a díky.”

 

* * * * *

 

„Syrový maso prostě neobaluju. Vždyť z toho všude lezou kosti,” stěžoval si Michal a krčil nos, když ho Tomáš požádal, aby nachystal řízky, než připraví salát.

„Když to prvně usmažíš, tak to sice nebude syrový, ale taky nám k ničemu nebude ani to obalování,” poznamenal Tomáš ironicky, hodil mřížku na brambory do mísy a utřel si ruce. „Uhni, prosím tě. Dodělej teda salát.”

„Uf. Díky. Jsi zlato,” oddechl si Michal a milerád si s Tomem prohodil místo v jejich miniaturní kuchyňce a pokračoval v prolisovávání brambor. „Taky jsem mluvil s Káťou, přijede.”

„Káťou?”

„Katka Novotná, už jsi ji viděl.”

„To je ta, co ti říká Jerry?”

„Jo,” zavrčel Michal neochotně a protočil oči. „Tohle si všichni pamatují,” postěžoval si.

„Je to roztomilý,” zazubil se Tom, zatímco solil rybu, ale ihned zvážněl. „Co když to praskne?”

„Jak asi? Katka je skvělá herečka, vaši jí budou zobat z ruky.”

„No jo, ale nic o mně neví. Viděli jsme se všehovšudy dvakrát.”

„A vaši ví, jak dlouho spolu chodíte?”

„Hm, ne.”

„Tak vidíš. Bude to v pořádku.”

„Věřím ti, ale mám z toho příšerný pocit,” povzdechl si Tomáš a rozklepl do misky dvě vajíčka.”

„Tohle všechno tam mám zamíchat?”

„Jo, ale ještě ty brambory osol a opepři.”

„Rozkaz, kapitáne. Trochu pepře, ať se vzepře,” zadeklamoval tiše, ale tak, aby ho Tomáš velmi dobře slyšel.

„Blbečku,” ulevil si Tom, oprášil si ruce od mouky a šel pustit nějaké koledy z notebooku. Cestou zpátky lžičkou ochutnal Michalovi přímo pod rukama. „Málo slaný.”

„Ne, ty jen moc solíš. Navíc se to rozleží.”

„Rozleželo by se to, kdybychom to jedli zítra, ale my to děláme na dnešní večer, víš, miláčku?”

„Á, pán je suterén. Fajn. Jak chceš. Ale jestli to bude přesolený, je to na tebe.”

„To je fér,” kývl Tomáš potěšeně a vrátil svou pozornost kaprovi. Nebo aspoň tomu, co z toho chudáka zbylo.

 

„Tak ať ty svátky přežijeme,” zvedl později Michal skleničku s vínem k přípitku.

„Jo, přesně. Budeš mi chybět,” ušklíbl se Tomáš smutně a přiťukl. Natáhl se pro letmý polibek, než se pustili do jídla.

Příbory cinkaly o jednoduché talíře z hnědého skla a oba si užívali vzájemnou přítomnost a snažili se nemyslet na následující dny.

„Je to přesolené,” povzdechl si Michal a poslal k Tomovi já ti to říkal pohled.

„Je to akorát. Kdybys ochutnal salát mojí mámy, pochopil bys význam slova přesolený.”

„Radši snad ani ne. Mám chuť na něco úplně jinýho,” usmál se uličnicky.

„Vánoční večeře a ty myslíš na sex. To fakt nepochopím,” potřásl Tomáš káravě hlavou.

„Já teda myslel na tu zmrzlinu v mrazáku, ale když už o tom mluvíš, asi bych se nechal přesvědčit i na tuhle chuť.”

„Nekecej.” Tomáš ho měl dávno prokouknutého. Michal myslel na sex pořád. Což rozhodně nebylo na obtíž, ale Tomáš to tak často nepotřeboval a občas si pohrával s myšlenkou, že na Michala prostě nestačí, a ve slabých chvílích přemýšlel nad tím, jestli třeba Michal nechodí hledat uspokojení jinam.

„Fajn, dostal jsi mě. Mohli bychom si dárky rozbalit po anglicku až ráno a jít se tulit,” navrhl nevinně.

„Samozřejmě,” potřásl Tomáš hlavou pobaveně, zatímco Michal vzal oba prázdné talíře a opláchl je. Vytáhl Tomáše na nohy a stáhl k sobě. Prudce ho políbil, a když se mu Tomáš v náruči uvolnil, věděl, že na žádné rozbalování dárku ten den už nedojde. A ani trochu ho to neznepokojovalo.

 

* * * * *

 

Pořádně ani nevěděl, jak ty dny s rodinou vydržel. Měl z nich ponorkovou nemoc, chyběl mu Michal a esemesky, které si vyměňovali, mu jeho přítomnost nahradit nedokázaly. V neděli se dokonce zdejchl z domu na několik hodin a s Mary se procházel po lese. Brodili se sněhem a vzpomínali. Nebo aspoň on vzpomínal a představoval si, jak by asi vnímal půlnoční mši, kdyby mohl sedět vedle Michala, a nemusel jen cítit jeho pohled v zádech. Bylo mu to líto, a když se vracel a procházel kolem domu Michalových rodičů, měl co dělat, aby u nich nezazvonil.

Mobil zavibroval v kapse. Miluju Tě.

 

Já tebe taky. Chybíš mi a Maruška posílá pusu, odepsal.

 

Taky jí jednu posílám ale radši bych i jednu od tebe…

 

:-*

 

„Tak pojď, holka, už jsme zmrzlí dost,” oslovil Tomáš psa a pustil ji do předsíně, kde jí osušil tlapy a vydrbal ji ručníkem.

„Kde jste byli takovou dobu?” podivila se Tomova máma, když vešli do obývacího pokoje.

„V lese. Chytila stopu, tak jsem čekal, než se uráčí vrátit.”

„Ach tak. Kdy zítra přijede ta tvoje slečna?” zeptala se ledabyle a Tomášovi neunikl podivný podtón nervozity. Ale možná byl jen paranoidní.

„Už v devět, jiný autobus nejede.”

„Skvěle. Pojedete do kostela?”

„Ne, není věřící a nechci ji nutit.”

„Dobře. Tak mi aspoň zapneš troubu. Nachystám to, jen zapnout, jak dojdete, jo?”

„Jasně. Chceš s něčím pomoct?”

„V pořádku.”

„Fajn, jdu si pustit nějakou hru,” oznámil a odploužil se do patra, kde měl pokoj. Z vedlejšího Verčina pokoje burácela hudba, ale bylo mu to nějak jedno. Momentálně mu bylo jedno úplně všechno. Chvilku zevloval na facebooku a prohodil s Michalem pár vět, než se ten musel odporoučet a věnovat se rodině, jak to prý nazvala jeho máma. Strávil tedy pár hodin hraním Dark Souls, což v něm jen nahromadilo spoustu další frustrace, a večer byl tak protivný, že kdyby ze svého pokoje vylezl, nejspíš by si vztek vybil na prvním, kdo by mu přišel pod ruku.

Začínal Vánoce nenávidět.

 

* * * * *

 

„Ahoj, děkuju, že jsi s tímhle souhlasila,” přivítal Tomáš Katku u autobusu a lípl jí pusu na tvář.

„Kdybys věděl, co mi za to Jerry slíbil, neděkoval bys,” zazubila se.

„Jo, zmínil se,” oplatil jí úsměv.

„Máš nějaký připomínky? Něco, co bych měla vědět?”

„Chodíme spolu krátce, na to můžeme svést kde co. Chceš se ty na něco zeptat?”

„Ani ne, Jerry mi dal ještě po telefonu rychlokurz. Zvládneme to, hlavně buď v klidu.”

„Jasně, to bude jednoduchý,“ povzdechl si.

„Tome, no tak, vždyť o nic nejde,” stiskla mu povzbudivě dlaň.

„Já vím, ale… Třeba bych chtěl, aby to poznali, víš? Prostě mě to už takhle nebaví. Říkám si, že by to třeba pochopili. A kdyby ne, stejně by mi to bylo jedno, jen prostě nechci žít v nejistotě a přetvářce pořád. Ale nemůžu to Michalovi udělat, když vím, že nechce.”

„Není pravda, že by nechtěl. Jerry s tebou chce žít se vším všudy, ale má pocit, že na to nemá právo. Že to rodičům a hlavně babičce dluží. Víš, jak ji má rád.”

„No jo. To vím,” povzdechl si. „Tak buď můžeme jít k nám na čaj, než naši přijedou z kostela, nebo si můžeš prohlídnout vesnici. I když tahle zastávka je tu asi to nejzajímavější.”

„Čaj zní dobře,” zasmála se. „A kde vlastně bydlí Jerry?” Tomáš se otočil zpět k zastávce, od které pomalu odcházeli, a ukázal na řadu domů za ní. „Vidíš ten světle oranžový? Tak v tom bílém vlevo od něj bydlí Poulovi.”

„Vypadá hezky.”

„Jo, jeho rodiče jsou na to trochu pedanti. Každých osm let dělají novou fasádu. Plot natírají vždycky na jaře a v srpnu, a kdybys viděla jejich trávník a květinový záhony…”

„Páni. Tak tohle Jerry zjevně nezdědil,” poukázala na jeho nepořádnost a zálibu v chaosu.

„Ne, to teda fakt ne,” zasmál se Tomáš uvolněně.

„Jak jste se seznámili?” vyzvídala dál Katka, zatímco se přibližovali k domu.

„On ti to neříkal? No, jak vidíš, bydlíme ve stejný vesnici. Michal je o půl roku starší než já. Prostě jsme spolu vyrostli.”

„Páni on je starší než ty?” podivila se. „Kdybych si měla tipnout, řeknu, že jsi o pár let starší ty.”

„Jo, to si myslí všichni.”

„Takže to byla prostě samozřejmost, že skončíte spolu?” zazubila se rozverně.

„No, tak bych to zrovna neřekl. Vlastně si v sedmnácti našel holku.”

„Fakt?” vykulila oči a zvedla k Tomášovi překvapený pohled. „Tak tohle mě zajímá.”

Tomáš kývl. „Vydržel s ní tři měsíce. A pak to najedou vypadalo, jako by nikdy neexistovala. Chvíli byl zase sám, ale pak přišly další. S Luckou vydržel dva měsíce, s Markétou skoro čtyři a s Terezou pak tři tejdny. A po těch třech tejdnech se najednou zjevil u nás doma, klepal se jako osika a jediný, co z něj vypadlo, bylo, ‘že už to nezvládne’. Postupně jsem z něj vypáčil, že se s nima prostě nedokáže sblížit… intimně. Chtěl po mně radu. Chtěl pomoc ode mě. Od kluka, kterej v životě holce nedal ani pusu,” potřásl hlavou, jako by stále nechápal Michalovy pohnutky. „Myslel si, že je s ním něco špatně. Tak jsem ho políbil,” pokrčil rameny. To, že se přitom sám málem zhroutil, protože absolutně nevěděl, co to sakra vlastně dělá, si nechal pro sebe.

„Dva měsíce se mnou nepromluvil a pak mě zničehonic přepadl ve škole v šatně. Řekl, že mě nenávidí, přitiskl mě na skříňku a začal mě líbat. Od tý doby jsme spolu.”

„A to si nikdo nikdy nevšiml?” divila se.

„Ne. Myslím, že když nechceš vidět, tak nevidíš. Tady,” máchl rukama kolem sebe, „to platí obzvlášť.”

„To je děsný.”

„Hmm, asi jsem si zvykl,” usmál se a otevřel dveře od domu.

„To ani nezamykáš?” povytáhla obočí, když prostě vzal za kliku a otevřel.

„Když jdu jen na zastávku, tak není potřeba. Vždyť tady chcípl pes.” Na to konto se k nim přihnala Maruška a novou návštěvnici vítala jako starou známou. „Má ráda ženský,” pokrčil rameny na vysvětlenou a nechal obě dostatečně vyblbnout.

Mezitím na půdě, kde byl chlad, nabral z krabiček cukroví na tác a v kuchyni postavil vodu na čaj. Měli tak půl hodiny, než se vrátí ostatní a celé to začne.

„Jakej chceš čaj?” otočil se od linky, když za ním Katka došla.

„Nějakej ovocnej.”

„Jahoda, pomeranč, hruška s karamelem?”

„Pomeranč. Máte to tu hezký.”

„Dík. Radši bych byl v Praze.”

„Jo, to mi povídej. Taky mě to doma zrovna nebere.”

„Ve městě máš pořád kam utýct. Tady jsem jak v pasti.”

„Nevídáte se?”

„Hmm, ani ne. Poulovi si myslí, že bez sebe těch pár dní vydržíme, když jsme spolu během školy, a Michal nějak nemá tendence jít proti nim. Což mu nevyčítám.”

„Možná bys měl. On má strach, ale třeba úplně zbytečně. Navíc se nemůže pořád podřizovat rodičům.”

„Jo,” vydechl Tomáš ztěžka. „Já vím. Ono mu to dojde.”

„A co vaši? Myslíš, že by to nevzali?”

„Já nevím. Vážně nevím. Táta možná jo, on je takovej flegmatik, ani s tím chozením do kostela to moc nepřehání a tak, ale máma… Myslím, že tu by to vzalo hodně. Je prostě věřící se vším všudy a víš jak…” pokrčil rameny a vlastně nevěděl, jak větu dokončit.

„A ty?”

„Já?” zadíval se na ni rozpačitě. „Vedli mě k tomu odmalička. Přijde mi to jako samozřejmost. Jenom je trochu zvláštní poslouchat kázání o rodině a lásce k bližnímu a přemýšlet o tom, kam by ta láska k bližnímu vlastně dosáhla, kdyby došlo na věc. Trochu ironie, ale vždycky si říkám, že to jsou jen řeči faráře a neberu si to nijak osobně. Na mojí víře to nic nezmění… Ačkoliv o svatbě v kostele si asi můžu nechat tak akorát zdát,” zasmál se. „Promiň, nějak jsem se rozpovídal,” zmlkl náhle, ale Katka to přešla mávnutím ruky.

„Je to zajímavý. Takže ani ségra nic neví?”

„Ne… Ta by to okamžitě vyklopila našim. Myslím, že máme vztah v pohodě, ale pořád je to takovej mazánek,” usmál se. Povídali si a přistihl se, že si to vlastně užívá, nejspíš ještě nikdy neměl tak upřímný rozhovor s nikým kromě Michala. Když se z chodby ozval hluk, Katka se na něj povzbudivě usmála a pohladila ho po ruce.

„Tohle zmákneme,” mrkla na něj. Kývl a vážně se snažil jí věřit.

„Mami, tati, tohle je Marcela,” představil je Tomáš neobratně, když jeho rodiče vešli do kuchyně, a po krátkém potřesení rukama a obyčejných frázích se omluvil, že by Marcele rád ukázal svůj pokoj, a vypařili se.

„Klidně jsme tam mohli zůstat,” namítla, když za sebou zavřela dveře od Tomova pokoje.

„To by jim bylo podezřelý,” odmítl to a nervozita z něj sálala na kilometry daleko.

„Páni, to je výběr,” kývla uznale nad jeho sbírkou dévédéček.

„Jo, taková menší závislost.”

„Originálky?”

„Jak co,” přiznal.

„Tvoje sestra tu dnes nebude?”

„Je u přítele, ale měl by ji na oběd dovézt.”

„Aha,” hlesla a zaposlouchala se.

„To je můj mobil,” vysvětlil Tomáš a sebral vibrující telefon ze stolu. „Michal… Přeje nám hodně zdaru,” přečetl krátkou zprávu a zaplavila ho podivná melancholie. Možná by byl stokrát nervóznější, kdyby tu místo Káti stál on, ale i tak by za to dal duši…

 

* * * * *

 

Monika z okna viděla přijíždět auto, a když si byla jistá, že to je Verunka, svolala i zbytek k obědu. S manželem se rozhodli, že tomu prostě nechají volný průběh a přijmou cokoliv, co by se během oběda mohlo přihodit. Přesto měla žaludek stažený nervozitou a div si nekousala nehty. Marcela byla na první pohled příjemná, ale Monice pořád unikal smysl toho všeho. Nebo si aspoň nebyla jistá. Tušila, že celá tahle maškaráda je prostě proto, že se Tom stydí, nebo snad bojí, přiznat pravdu, ale nedokázala se odhodlat udělat první krok.

„Tady se posaďte,” ukázala na dvě židle a podávala Tomovi do rukou pekáč s husou a nádivkou, mezitím přišel i její manžel a z předsíně bylo slyšet Marušku s Verunkou.

Děj se vůle boží, pomyslela si a sama se posadila naproti svému manželovi.

„Ahoj! Jsem do-ma,” zarazila svůj hlahol Verča, když si všimla neznámé osoby. „Ehm, dobré poledne?” protáhla do otázky a zmateně pobíhala pohledem od Marcely a Tomáše ke svým rodičům. Čekala na vysvětlení. Monice až v tu chvíli došlo, že jí nejspíš měli říct, co se plánuje, ale nějak počítala s tím, že to bude vědět. Vždycky věděla, kdy Tom přijede a co bude dělat… Teď neměla moc na výběr. Zpražila svou dceru pohledem a doufala, že ji nenapadne žádná hloupost. Tomáš obě holky představil a konečně se všichni usadili a pustili do jídla. Monika právě zvažovala, odkud začít konverzaci, když se do toho vložila její dcera.

„Takže odkud se znáte?”

Tom se na sestru zamračil a Marcela do něj šťouchla loktem. „Potkali jsme se na oslavě. Chodím na stejný obor jako Tomův spolubydlící a nějak jsme si padli do noty,” usmála se.

„Tomáš na oslavě?” vyhrkla Verča překvapeně a Monika jí musela dát zapravdu. Tohle bylo zvláštní. Tomáš se oslavám vyhýbal jako čert kříži.

„Byly to Michalovy narozeniny. Prostě jsem přišel domů a on tam měl spolužáky. Utýct už se mi nepodařilo,” ušklíbl se Tom.

Dobře, tomu se dalo věřit, jenomže to pořád nevysvětlovalo tuhle hru. A Verča se zjevně nehodlala vzdát jen tak, bez ohledu na množství zlých pohledů, které po ní Monika vrhala.

„Zajímavý. Takže jak dlouho jste spolu?” vyzvídala dál.

„No od těch narozenin,” zavrčel na ni Tom.

„Zajímavý,” oplatila mu sestra nevrle svou oblíbenou odpovědí.

„To by stačilo, nech je v klidu najíst,” vložil se do toho Tomáš starší a obě své děti obdařil varovným pohledem.

„Je to moc dobré,” odvážila se po chvíli Marcela.

„Děkuju, máme tohle jídlo rádi… Tom říkal, že jsi z Prahy, to bydlíš u rodičů?”

„Ehm, ne to ne,” zaváhala Marcela na okamžik. „Rodiče bydlí za Prahou a jsem líná na dojíždění. Bydlím na kolejích.”

„Taky jsme Tomovi říkali, že by měl jít na koleje,” postěžovala si.

„…kam by mě s Mary nepustili,” povzdechl si Tom a protočil oči. „Navíc nám nájem vychází úplně stejně jako na kolejích.”

„Ale ještě dojíždíš.”

„Úplně minimálně. A už jsme to řešili tolikrát, že se bez toho teď určitě obejdeme.”

„Měl bys to lepší,” stála si za svým.

„V čem přesně? Takhle jsem si aspoň mohl vybrat, s kým budu bydlet,” ohradil se rozčíleně a vidličkou prudce praštil o talíř.

Dojedli v tichosti a napětí.

„Verčo, máš na starost nádobí a, Tome, ty dojdi na půdu ještě pro cukroví.” Obě děti si svorně povzdechly a šouravě se jaly plnit své úkoly.

„Pomůžu ti,” ukázala Marcela ke dřezu a začala se shánět po utěrce.

„Ani nápad, to by mě mamka zabila, kdybych ti něco takového dovolila” zasmála se Verča strojeně a Monika kývla:

„To tedy ano.”

„Ale můžeš si tu sednout a prásknout něco na bráchu,” mrkla rozverně a po očku sledovala, jak její bratr mizí v chodbě. Zavřela za ním dveře a náhle po úsměvu nebylo ani památky. „Doufám, že mi někdo vysvětlí, co se to tu děje,” zasyčela a těkala pohledem z Moniky na Marcelu.

„Copak by se mělo dít? Marcelka přijela za Tomem, pozvali jsme ji na oběd,” odpověděla Monika důrazně s dalším varovným pohledem, který Veronika opět úspěšně ignorovala.

„Jestli Marcela Toma zná, tak to ví taky,” zakroutila hlavou a stočila pohled na posledně jmenovanou dívku. „Naši byli v Praze a viděli Toma s Michalem ve velmi důvěrném objetí. Takže… zkus nám to vysvětlit,” vyzvala ji nekompromisně.

„Ach,” vydechla Marcela. „No, totiž… Nejdřív chci vědět, co si o tom myslíte.”

„Nemyslíme si nic. Chtěli jsme dát Tomášovi prostor, aby nám to řekl sám, ale pak najednou přiznal, že má přítelkyni. Nic jsme nechápali,” vysvětlila Monika. „Ale nehodláme se ho zříct jenom proto, že nemá přítelkyni, nýbrž přítele.”

„Dobře. To jsem ráda,” usmála se a spustila: „Jsem Katka… Jsem Michalova spolužačka a Michal mě poprosil, abych si hrála na Tomovu přítelkyni, protože z hlouposti plácl před svou mámou, že Tom někoho má, aby měl pokoj. Jenomže se to doneslo až k vám a nebylo cesty zpátky. Michal je… on se bojí. Má strach, co by přiznáním svojí rodině způsobil. A Tomáš ho má moc rád na to, aby něco udělal proti němu. Prostě se do toho zamotali, troubové,” povzdechla si smutně.

Monika pokyvovala hlavou a hledala cestu z tohohle bludiště. „Musím přiznat, že to byl šok, nebudu tvrdit, že ne, a nejsem si jistá, jak to přijmou Michalovi rodiče. Prostě to nevím. Oni dbají na názor ostatních, je pro ně důležité, co si o nich myslí sousedi, a přiznejme si, že na vesnici je to jiné než ve městě. Tady ví každý o všem. Jsme přátelé, mohla bych je zkusit trochu připravit, ale nevím, jestli je to vhodná cesta. Měl by jim to asi říct sám…”

„Třeba by mu vaše podpora dodala odvahy,” navrhla Katka zamyšleně.

„Takže co s nimi?” nadhodila Verča a usmála se.

„Co… řekneme Tomovi pravdu a já uvolním místo Michalovi,” usmála se Katka zeširoka. Vzápětí se otevřely dveře do kuchyně.

„Neměly byste mě tam posílat, už dochází perníčky,” přiznal Tom a demonstrativně si jeden strčil do pusy. „Nemučily tě tady?” podíval se soucitně na Katku.

„Vůbec ne,” mávla rukou. „Naopak jsme si velmi příjemně pokecaly.”

„Příjemně? S touhle fúrií?” rozcuchal vlasy své sestře, která se proti tomu ohradila tím, že ho plácla do ramene.

„Hej!” dodala.

„Tome,” oslovila Katka svého kamaráda, aby si získala jeho pozornost, zatímco ten stále popichoval svou sestru.

„Jo?” zvedl hlavu a okamžitě zvážněl.

„Musím ti něco říct.”

„Ok, pojď nahoru,” otočil se automaticky k odchodu.

„Ne. To je dobrý, můžeme klidně tady. Vlastně byste to měla říct vy,” otočila se pak na Moniku s povzbudivým úsměvem a Tomáš se zamračil.

Monika se zhluboka nadechla. „Tome… My… Viděli jsme vás v Praze na Staromáku. Tebe a Michala.”

 

Tomáš mohl dělat nechápavého a zeptat se, proč na něj nezavolali, nebo za nimi nepřišli. Nemohli je přece vidět, jak se líbají nebo tak něco. To nemohla být pravda, určitě to chápe úplně špatně…

„Nám to nevadí, ano?” stiskla mu matka paži a pohladila ho po ní.

Pochopil, co se mu tím pokouší sdělit. Pochopil, že musí vypadat jako naprostý idiot, když jim představil Marcelu jako svou přítelkyni, a pochopil, že tohle toužil slyšet mnohem víc, než si kdy připustil.

Hlasitě vydechl úlevou a přivřel oči. Zároveň se po matce natáhl a pevně ji objal. A když se k nim připojila i Verča, věděl, že by je za nic na světě nevyměnil.

„Děkuju,” řekl upřímně. Otevřel oči a viděl Katčin úsměv. „Děkuju,” zopakoval a žaludek se mu opět sevřel, když viděl otcův zamračený nesouhlasný pohled.

 

* * * * *

 

Potřebuju s tebou mluvit, můžeš přijít k nám? přišla Michalovi zpráva od Tomáše. Trochu se zamračil. Celý den byl jako na trní a čekal na jakoukoliv zprávu od Toma, aby věděl, jak to s Katkou zvládli. Jenomže celé odpoledne nic a teď bylo skoro osm a Tomáš napíše něco takového. Byl nervózní a zpráva značila, že to nešlo moc dobře…

OK, odepsal obratem a tepláky vyměnil za rifle. Prohrabal skříň, až skutečně našel jedno Tomášovo triko. Seběhl do přízemí a nakoukl do kuchyně.

„Jdu za Tomášem. Omylem jsem mu sbalil triko. Sháněl se po něm,” zamával na vysvětlenou černým trikem a usmál se na matku.

„Tak tam pozdravuj.”

„Jasně. Čau.”

U Strakových byl během pár minut a prozvonil Toma. Ten mu vzápětí otevřel, počkal, až Michal vejde do předsíňky, a zavřel za ním dveře.

„Ahoj,” vydechl Michal s drobným úsměvem a nervózně přešlápl. Tomáš si s tím poradil po svém, když si ho přitáhl do objetí a pevně ho k sobě tiskl.

„Ahoj,” zašeptal nazpět.

„Jak to šlo?” pokračoval v šeptání Michal a vymanil se ze sevření. Dveře do chodby sice byly zavřené, ale jeden nikdy neví.

„Pojď nahoru,” vyzval ho Tomáš a zamířil do svého pokoje. Michal znal tu cestu samozřejmě i poslepu, ale pořád tápal v nejistotě. Nevěděl, co čekat, na co se připravit. Když za nimi zavřel dveře Tomova pokoje, nevydržel to a okamžitě si přivlastnil rty, které mu tolik chyběly.

„Chyběl jsi mi,” šeptal mezi polibky. „Strašně moc.”

„Ty mně taky.” Tomáš se odtáhl a sbíral odvahu. „Šlo to dobře. Vlastně asi víc než jsem… Já… Měl jsem pravdu. Naši nás na tom Staromáku viděli,” odhodlal se k vysvětlení a napjatě sledoval Michalovu reakci.

Michal zbledl, zakolísal. Na hrudi se mu usadil těžký balvan a ostré rysy v obličeji získaly agresivní nádech. Sedl si na postel, natolik si nevěřil, že tohle dokáže ustát. Tomáš mluvil dál, ale Michal slyšel jen neurčité hučení a tupě sledoval, jak jeho přítel hýbe ústy. V hlavě mu rezonovala jediná myšlenka. Prasklo to. Po tolika letech to prostě prasklo kvůli hloupé náhodě. Ale byla to vůbec náhoda? Neudělal to Tomáš naschvál?

„O čem to mluvíš?” zavrčel ostře a přerušil Tomášův monolog, jehož poslední větu zachytil až příliš dobře. „Tohle nikdy nebude v pořádku, copak to fakt nechápeš? Tohle je totálně v hajzlu. Provalilo se to. Je konec.”

„Ne. To teda není,” vrátil mu Tomáš stejně důrazně. „Jim to nevadí, slyšíš? Nevadí jim, že jsme spolu,” vysvětloval. Stále trochu nevěřícně, ale musel Michala přesvědčit! Tohle byla jejich šance, jak se přestat přetvařovat.

„Proboha, Tomáši, ty jsi občas tak naivní,” odfrkl si. „Možná to nevadí tvým rodičům, ale tohle vůbec nezáleží jen na nich.”

„A na kom?”

„Co na kom?”

„Ptám se, na kom to podle tebe záleží. Komu bychom se měli přizpůsobovat. Kdo nám může řídit náš život. Rád si to poslechnu.”

„Nejde o nás. Vždyť tu celý rok nejsme, ale naše rodiny se s tím budou každý den vypořádávat. Každý den budou poslouchat, že mají doma buzeranty.”

„Přestaň,” okřikl ho Tomáš vztekle.

„Je to pravda. Nezavírej před tím oči.”

„Tohle rozhodnutí není na nás, ale na nich.”

„To se pleteš. Když to mámě a tátovi řeknu, beru jim tu možnost se rozhodnout. Stavím je před hotovou věc.”

„Míšo,” ztišil Tomáš hlas. „Tohle je nesmysl. Ona to totiž je hotová věc. Nebo mi chceš říct, že kdyby ti naznačili, že s námi mají problém, tak to se mnou skončíš a vrátíš se k Tereze? Nemyslím si,” zakroutil hlavou.

„Já nevím, jasný?” vyjel Michal útočně a Tomáš zaváhal. Vážně by to udělal? Vážně je pro něj rodina víc než on?

„Dobře. Tak dobře,” zatvrdil se Tomáš. „V tom případě chci, aby ses rozhodnul. Já se dál schovávat nebudu. Miluju tě a nestydím se za to. Teď je to na tobě.”

„Fakt by mě zajímalo, jestli bys stejně mluvil, i kdyby postoj tvých rodičů byl opačný,” vztekal se.

„Věř tomu nebo ne, ale ano. Kdyby to naši nepřijali, neměl bych důvod se s nimi dál stýkat. Rodinu si člověk nevybírá, ale partnera ano.”

„Tomu nevěřím. Jsi jen pokrytec.”

„Víš… Tady budeš vítanej vždycky. Bez podmínek. Tak si zkus srovnat význam slova pokrytec,” řekl mu tvrdě Tomáš. Pomalu ztrácel nervy, měl totiž strach. Najednou mu připadalo, že by se ho Michal velmi rychle zbavil, kdyby mu začal být nepohodlný. A to prostě nebylo zrovna příjemné.

Michal se beze slova zvedl, bez jediného pohledu Tomáše obešel a bez jediné myšlenky sešel schodiště. Sebral z věšáku svou bundu, když z koupelny vyšla Tomova máma. Pár vteřin na sebe mlčky zírali. Ten pocit, že ona ví, byl zvláštní. Ze všeho nejvíc to připomínalo stud.

„Já…” začal chraplavě z pocitu, že by měl něco říct. „Ehm, neříkej nic mojí mámě. Prosím,” požádal. Neunesl by, kdyby proti němu stála jeho matka a on věděl, že ji zklamal. Jenomže někde v koutku mysli se nenápadně vynořila nezvaná myšlenka a předhodila mu jeden prostý fakt. Tomášova máma se netvářila zklamaně.

„Samozřejmě. Nemusíš se bát,” odpověděla prostě a Michal věděl, že nemyslela jen strach z případného prozrazení. V tu chvíli cítil stejnou měrou vděk a vztek. Zmohl se na pouhé nicneříkající přikývnutí a utekl.

Vrátil se domů. Černé triko stále svíral v prstech.

„On nebyl doma?” podivila se jeho máma, když se mu nepodařilo nepozorovaně proklouznout do pokoje.

„Co?” zamračil se. Pak mu došlo, co říkala. „Eh. Ne. Teda jo, byl doma, ale není to jeho,” zavrčel v odpověď.

„A čí, když není ani tvoje ani Toma?”

„Je moje. Jen jsem ho dlouho nenosil, zapomněl jsem. Není mi dobře, dobrou.”

„Míšo, děje se něco?” nehodlala mu uhnout, aby mohl projít ke schodišti.

„Není mi dobře,” zopakoval podrážděně.

„Uvařím ti čaj, pojď,” kývla hlavou směrem ke kuchyni.

„Jsem jen unavenej, ano? Jdu si lehnout.” Konečně kývla a se starostlivým pohledem ukročila stranou. Bleskově se osprchoval, zalezl si do postele a doufal, že rychle usne. Vzdal to už po hodině zírání do stropu, kdy se mu hlavou honily samé sebemrskačské myšlenky. Ze všeho nejhorší ale bylo to hlodání pochybností, že by třeba Tomáš mohl mít pravdu a že by to jeho rodiče přijali alespoň stejně dobře jako Strakovi. Vlastně mu záviděl. Takhle to měl Tomáš mnohem jednodušší, než kdyby musel přijít a na rovinu rodičům oznámit, že je gay. Měli dost času se s celou situací nějak popasovat. Proč to bylo tak složité?

Proklínal Tomáše za to, že ho tenkrát políbil. Kdyby to neudělal, mohlo být všechno úplně jinak.

…Ale mohlo?

Nebylo to jen jeho zbožné přání? Proč po tom zbrklém polibku s Tomášem cítil něco, o čem se mu s Terezou nebo Markétou ani nesnilo? Bylo to tak elektrizující, tak správné. Všechno v tom okamžiku zapadlo na své místo a on tenkrát pochopil. Tomáš je ten, koho chtěl a chce. Několik týdnů to popíral, snažil se vytěsnit všechny nežádoucí pocity z hlavy, zapomenout na jejich polibek. Nedokázal to a nedokázal by to ani za sto let.

Se zavrčením odkopal peřinu a vzal si na klín notebook. Zevloval na Facebooku, a když viděl Toma online, zavřel záložku. Co by mu asi tak řekl? Nevěděl. Vůbec nevěděl, co by měl dělat. Prohledal pevný disk a našel celé dvě fotky, na kterých byli s Tomem společně. To bylo prostě žalostně málo, ale mohl si za to sám. Tomáš se fotil nerad a on byl příliš opatrný. Takže z mála fotek udělal naprosté minimum jen proto, že se bál, že by se jeho mobil nebo počítač doma dostaly do nepovolaných rukou.

První byla z Petřína, hned první rok na vysoké, a druhá z botanické. Obě byly příšerné. Na fotce z Petřína se šklebili do sluníčka a botanická se ukázala být špatným nápadem. Tomáš měl v jednom skleníku silnou alergickou reakci a na obrázku byl hrozně opuchlý. O to víc je ale měl Michal rád. Byly to vzpomínky. Hlasitý smích, kterým vyprskl, když viděl právě fotografii z botanické, se změnil v tiché vzlyky. Tohohle by se nevzdal kvůli nikomu. Věděl, že to nedává moc často najevo, ale Tomáše miloval.

Vážně? Vážně se ho nevzdá kvůli nikomu? Pak teda asi není co řešit, napadlo ho. Zbývá vymyslet způsob, jakým to rodičům podat. Existuje nějaký protokol, podle kterého máte rodičům oznámit, že od svého jediného dítěte se vnoučat nedočkají? Možná kdyby bylo v sázce jen tohle, neváhal by Michal tak dlouho. Mnohem víc ho totiž děsilo, čím si jeho rodina bude muset projít. A že bude čím procházet, věděl víc než jistě. Znal místní, tušil, kdo bude pohoršen, kdo znechucen a kdo bude děkovat Bohu, že „to” nepotkalo je a jejich děti. Všechny řeči, které jemu nebo jeho rodičům nikdo neřekne do očí, ale potáhnou celou vesnicí… Chtělo se mu z toho zvracet. Vážně chtěl svůj život řídit podle těch pokrytců?

Nechtěl. Ale také jim nechtěl vystavovat své rodiče. Takže by se mohl přiznat rodičům a nechat na nich, zda to budou chtít držet v tajnosti nebo ne. Byl připravený na obě možnosti. Obě bude respektovat.

 

S čím ale Michal nepočítal, byla možnost třetí. Oba rodiče byli druhý den v práci a měl tak dost času připravit si, co jim řekne. Večer, když se konečně sešli u společného jídla, přiznal, že by jim něco rád řekl.

„Já…” začal, ale potřeboval další nádech, během kterého sebral odvahu pokračovat. „Někoho jsem si našel.”

„No sláva, Míšo, už jsme si mysleli, že nám o ní nikdy neřekneš. To je skvělé,” zasmála se jeho máma a otec jí přizvukoval. Michalovi ztěžklo celé tělo.

„Není to holka,” přerušil jejich chvalozpěv. Ticho bylo zmatené a nechápavé. Přerušované jen tvrdohlavými hodinami, které si v neměnném rytmu vedly svou. Michal tiknutí hodin zaznamenal pětadvacetkrát.

„Co to říkáš? Je snad starší než ty, to přece –” Michal se nikdy nedozvěděl, jestli jeho matka chtěla říct, že to přece nemůže být pravda, nebo že to přece vůbec ničemu nevadí.

„Je to muž,” řekl dostatečně hlasitě a důrazně, aby se nemohli v žádném případě přeslechnout.

To, co se strhlo potom, se dalo jednoduše charakterizovat jako nejhorší noc jeho života.

Máma brečela, zatímco mu otec nadával do sobeckých hovad, a to bylo jedno z těch mírnějších pojmenování, která si na jeho osobu vymyslel. Zklamal je, styděli se za něj a nechápali, proč jim to dělá. To si od něj přece nezasloužili.

„Jestli se hodláš někde tahat s chlapem, tak už tě tu nechci nikdy v životě vidět. Okamžitě se sbal a vypadni,” řekl mu otec.

Michal šel. Během dvou minut si sbalil krosnu, ve které si vždycky vozil věci do Prahy, a odešel. Když v jedenáct v noci stál na potemnělé zastávce, připadal si jako v jiném světě. Nemohl uvěřit, že se to dělo. V hlavě vzduchoprázdno. Neměl, kam by šel.

Nebo měl?

Vzal by ho k sobě Tomáš po tom, co si předchozího dne řekli? Pochyboval, ale moc na výběr neměl, pokud nechtěl spát na zastávce. Vytočil jeho číslo, ale nebral to.

Došel k domu Strakových a zazvonil. Dlouho se nic nedělo a v tu hodinu ani nebylo divu, pak se ale dveře přece jen otevřely.

„Míšo?” hlesla Verča tázavě.

„Ahoj, prosím tě, je Tomáš doma?”

„Není,” odpověděla omluvně, jako by ji to snad mrzelo. „On odjel už ráno do Prahy, prý se potřebuje v klidu učit.”

„Aha.” Na víc se nezmohl. Tohle byla jeho poslední šance. Bez rozloučení se otočil o sto osmdesát stupňů. Pokud si jeho batohu nevšimla už dřív, tak v tu chvíli určitě.

„Michale,” vyšla za ním a chytila ho za paži. „Kam jdeš?” zeptala se tiše. Musela tušit, co se stalo, v jejím hlase vnímal stopy po zadržovaném pláči, jehož příčinu neviděl, nechápal.

Pokrčil rameny. Nevěděl. Nechtěl přemýšlet.

„Vaši ví…?” Možná se ani neptala, jen to konstatovala, ale nebyl dostatečně při smyslech, aby takové rozdíly dokázal poznat. Otočil se na ni. Nejspíš si odpověď našla v jeho pohledu. „Je mi to líto,” řekla upřímně a po tváři jí stekla slza. Proč? Proč jí na tom záleželo? Natáhla se po něm a ani nevěděl jak, měl najednou její ruce provlečené pod krosnou a pevně ji objímal. Schoval svůj obličej do tmavých vln jejích vlasů a poprvé za večer se rozbrečel. Dřív na to neměl sílu. Teď mohl a musel, jinak by se zhroutil. Už to nemohl vydržet. Stáli na zápraží, Michal navalený, jako by mířil na severní pól, Verča v pyžamu a županu. Bosá. A byla tam kvůli němu. Pro něj. Proč? Nikdy si nebyli nijak zvlášť blízcí, často se stávala obětí dětinských her starších kluků, jednou ji zapomněli přivázanou u stromu, když si hráli na indiány, a pak se jí ještě vysmáli. A ona tu teď stála s ním a nechala se od něj mačkat. Začala se třást, teplota nebyla zrovna ideální na postávání venku. Okamžitě ji pustil.

„Promiň,” omluvil se a hbitě od ní odstoupil.

„Neomlouvej se. A pojď,” kývla hlavou ke dveřím.

Odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. „To nejde.”

„Neptám se. Dělej.”

„Děkuju, ale ne.”

„Nech toho. Oba víme, že na zastávce spát nemůžeš. Pojď prosím dovnitř,” naléhala. „Jinak půjdu vzbudit mámu a budeš se hádat s ní,” pohrozila mu.

„Ne, prosím.”

„Tak pojď,” zopakovala naposledy. Poslechl.

Když o něco později ležel v Tomášově posteli, připadal si ze všeho nejvíc zrazený. To byl vážně tak naivní, že si myslel, že to jeho rodičům nebude vadit? Nebo prostě doufal tak moc, že tuhle možnost z hlavy postupně vytěsnil?

Omlouvám se, napsal Tomášovi v touze udělat aspoň něco. Tolik mu chyběl, potřeboval ho u sebe. Žádná odpověď nepřišla. Usnul na pár hodin a nejspíš jen díky tomu, že ho obklopovala tolik známá vůně.

Ráno se chtěl vyplížit nezpozorován hned na první autobus do Jihlavy, ale v ten čas vstával Tomášův táta do práce. Samozřejmě na Michala narazil.

„Do Prahy?” zeptal se s nečitelným výrazem, zatímco Michal přemýšlel, proč muž není vůbec překvapený, že ho vidí ve svém domě.

„Jo,” kývl.

„Vezmu tě do Jihlavy autem.”

„To nemusíš –” nedopověděl.

„Když tam jedu, tak tě vezmu.”

„Díky,” rezignoval Michal.

„Takže…” začal v autě Tomáš Straka starší úplně stejně nervózně, jak se Michal sám cítil. Tohle prostě bylo zvláštní. „Jak dlouho jste vlastně spolu?”

„Od čtvrťáku.” Ruce na volantu sebou znatelně cukly.

„Aha.”

„Jo,” odsouhlasil Michal.

„A vaši…”

„Řekl jsem jim to včera. Nějak to nevzali,” přiznal Michal a bylo mu hrozně trapně. Jeho a Tomášovi rodiče byli přátelé. Slavili společně narozeniny, pořádali grilovačky, a když bylo potřeba, navzájem si pomohli. Tomášův táta to ale nesl celkem statečně. Michal z něj cítil nervozitu, sám byl jako na trní. Tohle bylo nové pro ně oba.

„A ví, že ty a Tomáš…” pokračoval ve výslechu a rukama svíral volant o něco pevněji, než bylo běžné.

„Ne. K tomu jsme se už nedostali.”

„Aha.”

„Jo,” kývl Michal znovu nepříliš duchapřítomně.

„Takže ty jsi utekl?”

„Ne tak docela. Táta mě vyhodil.”

„Myslíš –”

„Jo. Myslel to víc než vážně.”

„Aha. A co vy dva plánujete? Zůstat v Praze nebo se vrátit sem?” vyzvídal a Michal pochopil, že i on se bojí reakce okolí. Chápal to.

„Mně je to jedno. V Praze je to jednodušší, ale Tomáš… Vidím na něm, že se sem vrací rád. Praha není pro něj. Přes týden tam vydrží, ale nemyslím, že by tam chtěl zůstat napořád.”

„Takže když bude chtít žít tady, vrátíš se s ním?” snažil se pochopit.

„Jo.”

„Dobře. Asi mi to bude chvíli trvat.”

„Já vím. Díky,” kývl Michal upřímně hlavou. Vážil si takového přístupu, po včerejšku obzvlášť.

„Kdybychom vás v Praze neviděli, řekli byste nám to někdy?”

„To nevím. Nejspíš ne, dokud bychom neskončili školu. A pak… Nevím, nevím, jak by to vypadalo, ale tohle v plánu nebylo. Byl bys radši, kdybyste na nás nenarazili?”

Odpověď nepřicházela. Vjeli do vesnice, šedesátkou, jak si všiml, a začalo sněžit. Koukal z bočního okénka a skoro už zapomněl, na co se vlastně ptal, když člověk, kterému jako kluk říkal strejdo, opět promluvil.

„Ne.”

„Aha?” neovládl se Michal. Čekal opačnou odpověď.

„Neříkám, že jsem z toho kdovíjak na větvi, ale nevzal bych to zpátky. Ty bys byl radši?”

„Možná by to bylo jednodušší. Všichni by byli spokojení,” přiznal Michal s pokrčením ramen.

„Jednodušší neznamená vždycky lepší.”

„Přesně.” A to byla celá pointa posledních dvou dnů. Přestože by možná bylo jednodušší, kdyby se jeho ani Tomovi rodiče ještě pár let nic nedozvěděli, neměnil by. Reakce nebyla taková, jakou očekával, ale i tak se cítil jinak. Svobodněji. Vůbec si neuvědomoval, jak moc ho tížilo držet před rodiči tohle tajemství. A třeba když tomu dá pár dní a zkusí jim vše znovu vysvětlit, jejich postoj se změní. Byla to hloupá naděje, ale pořád ji cítil.

„V kolik ti to jede?” zeptal se Tomášův táta, když vjeli do Jihlavy.

„Až za hodinu.”

„Když tě vyhodím u firmy, tak dojdeš?”

„Jasně.”

 

„Děkuju,” houkl Michal přes auto, když vystoupili.

„Není zač a pozdravuj Toma.”

„Jasně, vyřídím,“ přikývl. „Měj se,” rozloučil se a otočil k odchodu.

„Michale,” zastavil ho ještě nerozhodný hlas. Pomalu a s neodůvodněnou obavou se otočil. „Až Tomáš pojede domů na víkend… Přijeď s ním. Pokud to Lukáše do té doby nepřejde, zůstaneš u nás.”

Jak poděkujete člověku, který se k vám zachová lépe než vlastní rodiče? „Eh… Já…” snažil se najít nějaká vhodná slova, posléze už jakákoliv slova, protože tohle ho dostalo. „Díky,” hlesl nakonec.

„V pořádku.”

 

* * * * *

 

Tomáš tupě zíral do skript a ještě tupěji drbal za krkem Mary. Myšlenkami se coural příliš daleko. U Michala. Jeho slova z pondělního večera mu stále rezonovala v hlavě. Vážně by Michal kvůli rodičům obětoval jejich vztah? To pomyšlení ho užíralo, cítil se podivně zrazený. Ze všech sil se snažil pochopit Michalův postoj, ale nedařilo se mu to. Zkrátka pochyboval. Pochyboval o sobě i o Michalovi a rozčilovalo ho to. Navíc ta Michalova esemeska, kterou si přečetl až ráno. Proč se mu proboha o půlnoci omlouval? Na druhé straně to Michalovi bylo podobné.

V rozčilení často říkal věci, kterých později litoval a omlouval se tak trochu s křížkem po funusu. Možná od Tomáše bylo zbabělé utéct do Prahy, ale nutně potřeboval nějaký čas jen pro sebe, a toho se mu doma vážně nedostávalo. Teď měl spoustu času a stejně nebyl spokojený, už byl příliš dlouho bez Michala a bylo mu smutno.

Jeho melancholii přerušilo rachocení klíče v zámku. Byl tak překvapený, že se zmohl jen na povytažení obočí a pozorování Mary, která nějak šťastně odběhla do kuchyňky, skrze kterou se do jejich malé garsonky vstupovalo. Nechápavě se zvedl ze židle, aby se šel podívat, co se děje, když se dotyčný konečně dostal dovnitř.

„Ahoj, miláčku. No jasně, taky jsi mi chyběla,” vítal se Michal se psem a Tomáš se snažil pochopit, kde se tu vzal. Původně se oba měli vracet až po Novém roce. Zůstal nerozhodně stát u stolu, kde ho také Michal našel.

„Ahoj,” začal příchozí opatrně, když ze zad shodil krosnu i bundu.

„Ahoj,” odpověděl. „Co tady děláš?”

„Jsem doma.”

„Nechápu,” přiznal Tomáš a nejradši by Michala objal a příštích pár hodin nepustil, ale bylo mezi nimi příliš nedořešeného.

„Měl jsi pravdu. Tohle je hotová věc,” řekl a slabě se usmál. A pak Tomášovi převyprávěl všechno, co se za posledních dvacet čtyři hodin událo. Někde v půlce se přesunuli na postel. Tomáš seděl opřený o zeď, Michal ležel vedle něj, hlavu opřenou o jeho stehno a nechal se vískat ve vlasech.

„Mrzí mě, že jsem tam nebyl s tebou,” omluvil se Tomáš, když Michal skončil.

„To by bylo jen horší,” odmítl to Michal a zaklonil hlavu, aby na Toma líp viděl. „Omlouvám se, že jsem váhal. Nedokázal bych tě opustit,” přiznal upřímně.

„Myslíš, že si to nerozmyslí?”

„Já nevím. Asi doufám. Ale tys ho neviděl. Vlastně ani já ho takhle ještě nikdy neviděl. On byl úplně nepříčetnej.”

„Moc mě to mrzí. Omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe tlačil.”

„Tome,” povzdechl si. „Ty se nemáš za co omlouvat. Chtěl jsem to udělat.” Vytáhl z kapsy kalhot mobil a odemkl displej. Pak ruku natáhl k Tomášovi. „Hele,” ukázal mu tapetu displeje, kterou byla fotka z Petřína.

„Co to je?” zhrozil se, když se na fotce poznal.

„Roztomilá fotka z Petřína,” usmál se blonďák nevinně.

„Asi musíme zapracovat na tvé představě roztomilosti,” zabručel Tom, vyprostil telefon z prstů svého přítele a sklonil se pro polibek. „Chyběl jsi mi,” dodal šeptem.

„Už žádné přetvařování se,” přislíbil Michal slavnostně.

„Už žádné přetvařování se,” odsouhlasil Tomáš a oba zalila úleva. Takové to zvláštní uvolnění, které přijde, když se cítíte v pohodě a bezpečí, protože víte, že ten druhý vás vždycky ochrání.

 

* * * * *

 

„Típl mi to,” povzdechl si Michal sklesle, ztěžka dosedl na postel a hlavu si složil do dlaní. Uplynuly dva týdny od večeře, kdy se s rodiči viděl naposled. Poprvé se s nimi pokusil spojit na Nový rok, aby jim popřál, ale bezúspěšně. „Ty máš nějaké zprávy?” zvedl po chvíli zoufalý pohled k Tomášovi, který ho mlčky pozoroval od svého stolu.

„Ne. Nic,” potřásl hlavou. S matkou sice mluvil, ale s Michalovými rodiči se zatím neviděla. Michal se ze všech sil upínal k naději, že si jeho rodiče svůj postoj ještě rozmyslí, a s každým dalším dnem, kdy se neozývali, se tvářil zkroušeněji. Ale teď poprvé mu hovor odmítli.

Tomáš by mu rád poskytl nějakou útěchu, ale viděl to všechno poměrně bledě. Navíc měl pocit, že celý tenhle výsledek je jen jeho chyba, a občas se mu zdálo, že Michal si to myslí taky. Samozřejmě Tomáš nahlas nic neřekl, ale užíralo ho to.

„Půjdu se projít do obchodu. Jdeš taky?” zeptal se, ale vlastně doufal, že Michal nebude chtít jít. Potřeboval si trochu odpočinout od neustálého napětí, které poslední dny viselo ve vzduchu.

„Ne, půjdu se učit,” zamumlal ten a Tomáš jen kývl. Oblékl se, věnoval Michalovi poslední zamyšlený pohled a vypadl ven.

Po sněhu nebylo ani památky, což více než vítal, brodit se tou břečkou nebylo nic pro něj. Poslední dva týdny byly zlé. Michal byl podrážděný, vztahovačný a útočný – náladový jako dubnové počasí – a Tomášovi už vážně lezl krkem. Zatím ale mlčel, protože cítil vinu.

Na druhé straně – jednou by se stejně rodičům přiznat museli. Tomáš nevěřil, že by mohli celý život předstírat. Jenom to přišlo dřív, než čekali, a neměli tak šanci se připravit nebo spolu probrat, jak celou záležitost rodičům podat. A nyní jim jejich otálení lámalo vaz. Michal všechno pochopitelně nesl mnohem hůř a Tomáš se snažil být mu oporou, ale nebylo to lehké. Navíc se musel učit na zkoušky a programovat, čímž si přivydělával. Jako obvykle vše dusil v sobě a čekal, až ho vztek přejde, protože nebyl typ člověka, který by měl potřebu každou prkotinu řešit. Nerad se hádal a většinou všechno držel v sobě. Protože, upřímně, stejně se s problémem nakonec vyrovnal po svém a s odstupem našel i nějaké řešení. Michal byl v tomto ohledu jeho přesný opak. Byl výbušný, často se zbytečně urážel a klidně s Tomášem několik dní nepromluvil. Přeháněl a i z drobných nesnází si dělal těžkou hlavu, což flegmatický Tomáš nechápal a obvykle zatvrzele ignoroval.

Teď se ale nemohl tvářit, že se nic neděje. Jednak už se tohle období dusna táhlo příliš dlouho a taky ho štvalo neustálé opatrné našlapování, aby náhodou neřekl nebo neudělal něco špatně. Povzdechl si a přihodil do košíku Michalovu oblíbenou čokoládu.

 

* * * * *

 

Tohle počasí se snad ani nedá považovat za zimu, napadlo Moniku, když vystupovala z autobusu. Vzduch byl příjemně chladný, žádný ledový vítr a závěje sněhu, jak bývalo v lednu obvyklé. Ze zvyku se rozhlédla po malé návsi, a když u schránky, která patřila k domu Poulových, zahlédla Petru, zamávala na ni a po opětovaném pozdravu a krátké rozvaze za svou kamarádkou zamířila. Pozvání na kávu přijala, už se neviděly skoro měsíc, aby si popovídaly. Přestože se Monika trochu obávala, cítila, že je potřeba konečně něco udělat. Od Tomáše věděla, jak se Michal trápí.

„Něco se děje?” zeptala se starostlivě, když se s hrnky horké kávy usadily v kuchyni a když si všimla, jak je Petra pobledlá. Nejspíš poslední dobou ani nespala, pod očima patrně vykreslené tmavé kruhy tomu napovídaly. Petra ale odmítavě a sveřepě zakroutila hlavou, rty semknuté do úzké linky. Moniku napadlo, že by možná měla nějak naznačit, že o problému ví, ale jak něco takového načít? Celá situace byla tolik zamotaná!

„Jde o Michala?” zeptala se nakonec odhodlaně a vyděšený pohled její přítelkyně jí jasně ukázal, že tenhle rozhovor nebude procházka růžovým sadem. „Tomáš totiž –”

Větu nikdy nedořekla. Byla přerušena hlasitým zalapáním po dechu, které znělo spíš jako zalknutí. Překvapeně se na Petru zadívala a ta ze sebe sekaně dostala:

„Ty… Ty víš…”

Monika kývla. „Ano. Já totiž vím, s kým Michal chodí, a nemyslím, že –“

„Ach, bože. Nesmíš to nikomu říct! Prosím. Tohle se nikdo nikdy nesmí dozvědět.”

„Proč?” zeptala se tvrdě. „Proč by se to nikdo neměl dozvědět? Pořád to jsou naše děti,” pokusila se zákeřně zaútočit na mateřskou stránku Petřiny osobnosti.

„Naše? Naše děti? O čem to mluvíš?” vydechla Petra nechápavě. Celkově Monice připadala poněkud mimo. Byly to téměř tři týdny od Vánoc, musela se s tím alespoň částečně vyrovnat. Pokud někdo věděl, čím si Petra prochází, pak to byla ona. I proto ji překvapovala míra strachu, jaká se v Petřině tváři zračila. Odmítala připustit, že její syn je homosexuál, nebo se bála něčeho jiného?

„Michal a Tomáš jsou spolu,” odhalila Monika poslední střípek skládanky.

„Ne… To nemůže být pravda.”

„Je to pravda,” ujistila ji naléhavě.

„Co s tím budeme dělat? Nemůžeme dovolit, aby naši synové – “

„Co? Aby žili podle svého? Jsou to jejich životy. I kdybychom sebevíc chtěly, nemáme právo jim zasahovat do jejich volby.”

„Ano! Volby! To je přesně ono, dělají nám to naschvál, ale proč?”

„Naschvál? Jak to můžeš říct?” vyjela Monika rozčíleně a připadala si jako v Jiříkově vidění.

„Jak se vůbec opovažuje nám tohle udělat.” Petra mhouřila oči, ze kterých šlehaly blesky. A Monika pochopila, že tady je jakákoliv snaha marná.

„Je to tvůj syn. Měla by ses podle toho zachovat.” Dalšími slovy rozloučení se nezabývala a stále šokovaná kamarádčiným chováním odešla.

 

* * * * *

 

„Káťa nás zve na pivo,” zahalekal Michal, jen co přišel domů. Zkouška se mu povedla, tak by menší povyražení uvítal. Tomáš neodpovídal, ale měl přece být doma, ne? Michal prošel kuchyňkou a v pokoji uviděl svého přítele, jak sedí na kraji postele, hlavu v dlaních.

„Proboha, co se stalo?” došel k němu rychle a klekl si před něj.

Tomáš k němu konečně zvedl pohled, a to, co Michal uviděl, mu vyrazilo dech. Směsice viny, vzteku a bolesti se zdála být dokonale vyváženou. Odkud ale pramenila?

„No tak, mluv se mnou,” požádal.

„Já… Ehm,” zachraptěl Tomáš. „To nic. Bude to v pořádku,” kývl pevně a Michal nevěděl, jestli přesvědčuje jeho nebo sebe, ani proč vlastně.

„Tak mi to okamžitě vyklop,” nakázal nesmlouvavě a vzal Tomovu ruku do svých dlaní.

„Nemyslím, že bych měl,” pokusil se ho varovat, ale zjevně jej něco trápilo a Michal to nehodlal nechat jen na něm.

„Tak nemysli. Kdybych nechtěl vědět, co tě trápí, tak se přece neptám.”

„Dobře. Volala mi Verča. Moje máma mluvila s tvojí. O nás. Asi to nedopadlo úplně dobře. A tvá máma pak v obchodě náhodou mezi řečí prohlásila, že ,mladej Straka je teplej,´” vysvětlil Tomáš a na konci se neudržel a dodal: „Do hajzlu!”

Michal se mezitím snažil pochopit, co mu to Tomáš vlastně říká. Proč by něco takového udělala? Připadal si mimo. „Já to nechápu,” přiznal sklesle.

„Co přesně?” zavrčel Tom. „Teď už naši budou vždycky ti, co mají doma buznu. I kdyby nakrásně tvrdili, že i ty jsi gay, nikdo jim to neuvěří,” odfrkl si. „Tohle prostě byl preventivní útok, říkej si, co chceš.”

„Jo,” hlesl. Tomáš po něm šlehl zmateným pohledem. „Máš pravdu. Byl to preventivní útok. A taky sviňárna. Myslím, že tímhle je jejich postoj definitivně jasnej,” uvědomil si ztěžka.

„Mrzí mě, že to takhle dopadlo,” uklidnil se Tomáš konečně.

„Jo. To mě taky,” přiznal Michal ztěžka a konečně si připustil, že jeho rodiče už názor nezmění.

 

* * * * *

 

„Volala máma,” kývl Tomáš k telefonu, který právě odložil na stole. „Jestli prý přijedeme na ples příští víkend.”

„Chceš?”

„Víš, že záleží na tobě.”

„Já bych jel.”

„Dobře. Víš taky, že tam budou i tví rodiče, že jo?”

„Jo. Akorát nevím, jestli se mi chce k nim pro zbytek mých věcí nebo aspoň pro oblek.”

„Můžeme jet dřív a můžeš si tam dojít, když budou v práci.”

„Fajn.”

 

* * * * *

 

„Není tahle kravata tak čistě náhodou moje?” povytáhl Michal obočí, když vešel do Tomova pokoje, kde se jeho přítel právě pokoušel uvázat kravatu. Marně. Michal si mu stoupl do výhledu na zrcadlo a vzal cípy červené kravaty do svých prstů.

„Je. Mně ale sluší víc,” zazubil se na něj Tomáš.

„Hm, tak mi půjč nějakou jinou.” Dokončil uzel a zálibně si Toma prohlédl. Tak strašně mu to slušelo! Když po něm pak Tomáš hodil bílého motýlka, znovu se zmohl jen na povytažení obočí v tázavém gestu.

„Sluší ti. A k té tmavě šedé košili se hodí.”

„Víš to určitě?” zadíval se na Toma podezřívavě, zejména proto, že si nikdy nevšiml, že by jeho přítel měl smysl pro jakékoliv barvy. Jeho šatník sestával z nekombinovatelných hrůzností, mezi nimiž dominovaly hnědé kalhoty, černé triko a šedá mikina. Jestli existovala horší barevná kombinace, pak to byla červená s růžovou.

„Naprosto,” ujistil ho Tomáš s úsměvem a s pohvizdováním vyšel z místnosti do koupelny přes chodbu. Michal tam zůstal sám napospas svým myšlenkám. Obával se nadcházejícího večera. Bude to přímá konfrontace s rodiči, kteří se ho teoreticky, možná i prakticky zřekli. Vlastně se je chystal (z jejich pohledu) potupit. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to je to, co chce udělat, ale na druhé straně – oni si začali. Srovnal si sako na ramenou a s povzdechem pokoj opustil. Sešel do přízemí, kde už se všichni oblékali a obouvali. Nabídl se, že bude řídit, ale když mu vysvětlili, že Tomášův táta stejně pít nemůže kvůli lékům, tak se nevtíral.

Sál kulturního domu ve vedlejší vesnici byl zatím poloprázdný, ale bylo sotva osm. Sice ples oficiálně v osm začínal, jenomže prakticky všichni docházeli až před devátou. Rodiče zatím nikde neviděl.

Usadili se s Tomášem ke stolu pro čtyři ještě s Veronikou a jejím přítelem Zdeňkem, který svou výškou a neuvěřitelně dlouhým štíhlým krkem připomínal žirafu. Začátek večera probíhal v poklidu, po slavnostním předtančení si spíš povídali, přece jen polka nebo valčík, které sérii zahájily, je zrovna nebraly. Nikdo si jich moc nevšímal, nebylo proč. Takhle tu seděli už několikátý rok po sobě. Občas sice zaznamenal nějaký kradmý pohled po Tomášovi, ale nezdálo se, že by si z toho ten něco dělal. Přesto všechno letos něco bylo jinak. Poprvé tu byli spolu. Skutečně spolu a nemuseli předstírat, že jsou jen přátelé.

Byl to zvláštní pocit.

Sedět vydrželi i celou další sérii rychlých písniček a ploužáků a vlastně se skvěle bavili. Pak zaznamenal, jak se Tomáš vedle něj napjal. Neomylně následoval jeho pohled, ačkoliv věděl, co tam uvidí. O pár stolů dál se právě usazovali jeho rodiče s… Srdce mu vynechalo několik úderů. Na tohle absolutně nepomyslel! Spolu s jeho rodiči přijela i babička. Miloval ji, strašně moc ji miloval a najednou měl pocit, že to nedokáže. Nedokáže vzít Tomáše za ruku a jít s ním na parket. Ne před ní. Pokud byl na celém světě kromě Tomáše člověk, kterého nechtěl a nemohl zklamat, pak to byla jeho babička. Zvedl ruku v mávnutí na pozdrav, které mu babička oplatila, rodiče kývli hlavou. No… Aspoň něco.

Tomáš ho znal, věděl, co se mu honí hlavou, a Michal se za tu slabost nesnášel. Ale tohle nemohl udělat. Tomášovi to udělat můžeš? vyplivlo na něj jeho svědomí a Michal byl ztracený. Absolutně netušil, co udělat.

„V pořádku. Nemusíme, však víš,” naklonil se k němu Tomáš a Michal po něm šlehl provinilým bolestným pohledem. Promiň!

Tomáš se chápavě povzbudivě usmál.

„Tome, Tome, Tome!” začala ho Verča tahat za rukáv. Začali hrát „jejich” valčík. Tomáš nechtěl od Michala teď odejít, a tak ho Michal ujistil, že bude v pohodě. Oba sourozenci zmizeli na parket a Zdeněk po něm začal vrhat nervózní pohledy.

„Hele, nemusím tě taky vyzvat k tanci, že ne?” odhodlal se nakonec zeptat a Michal se málem udusil vínem, kterého si právě neprozřetelně lokl.

„Ne! Proboha!” rozesmál se a Zdeněk si úlevně oddechl.

„Tohle je prostě… Trochu divný, chápeš?”

„Já vím, tak se zkus chovat stejně jako vždycky.”

„Jasně, máš pravdu, promiň. To jen… Ale to je jedno.”

„Klidně se ptej, jsem na debilní dotazy zvyklej,” ujistil ho Michal s úsměvem. „Ale jestli se zeptáš, kdo z nás dvou je ženská, přísahám, že tě praštím,” dodal a podle toho, jak se Zdeněk ošil, pochopil, že se trefil do černého. „Bože… Proč je tohle první otázka úplně každýho?” povzdechl si.

„Je to logický,” namítl Zdeněk, „třeba tancovat prostě nemůžete oba jako chlapi.”

„Dobře, tak konkrétně v tanci, tančí jako holka,” protočil nad tím pojmem oči, „Tom, protože nechodil na rozdíl ode mě do tanečních. Já mám až moc zažitý kroky. Ale jak vidíš, on zvládá oboje,” poukázal na fakt, že Tomáš právě tančil s Verčou a obstojně ji po parketu vodil.

„Jasný, no,” kývl Zdeněk zamyšleně a oba sledovali potlesk a následně i to, jak se Tom s Verčou prodírají mezi několika postávajícími páry zpět k jejich stolu. A pak do nich náhle prudce vrazil Petr, Michalův a Tomášův spolužák ze základky. Něco jim řekl a smazal tak úsměvy z tváří obou sourozenců. Tomáš vztekle zaťal čelist a prudce se na Petra otočil. Verča mu ale v dalším kroku zabránila. Pevně svého bratra chytila za paži a odvlekla jej. Cestou mu něco říkala a rozčileně kroutila hlavou.

„Co řekl,” zavrčel Michal, jakmile k nim oba došli.

„Nic,” mávl rukou Tomáš, ale Verča jeho názor nesdílela.

„Uhni, buzerante,” přetlumočila Petrova slova a Michal se napjal. Jo, Petr byl přesně ten typ, co něco takového řekne, jakmile dostane příležitost. A taky věděl, že Tomovi by byl u prdele, kdyby u toho nebyla Verča.

„Pojď,” řekl prostě Tomášovi a kývl hlavou k parketu, kde se opět tančilo.

„Nech toho. Nestojí za to,” odmítl Tomáš a vztek z jeho tváře stále nemizel.

„Už žádné přetvařování,” připomněl mu, „tak pojď,” usmál se váhavě, žaludek sevřený nervozitou. Po tomhle kroku nebude cesty zpátky. Ale nemohl a nechtěl v tom Toma nechat samotného. Protože ve dvou se to táhne vždycky líp.

Protože se zapojili uprostřed písničky, trvalo dlouho, než je na parketu vůbec někdo zaznamenal. Michal celou dobu nespouštěl oči z těch Tomových, protože jinak by se asi složil. Nechtěl vidět ty překvapené, opovržlivé ani znechucené pohledy. Chtěl si vychutnat tanec se svým přítelem.

„Celý se třeseš,” upozornil ho Tomáš mírně a Michal si uvědomil, že má pravdu, ale ani jeho prsty nebyly zrovna klidné.

„Ty taky,” vrátil mu.

„Jo… Je to zvláštní,” přiznal nejistě.

„Už na nás koukají úplně všichni, nebo se mi to jen zdá?”

„Jo. Úplně všichni,” přikývl Tom, jen co se trochu rozhlédl. „Tví rodiče sem nejspíš chtěli jít. Babička je zadržela. Tak teď sedí jako zpráskaní psi a netroufají si odtrhnout pohled od stolu,” informoval ho ještě.

Michal se tedy odhodlal jejich směrem podívat a to, co viděl, jej málem položilo. Jeho babička se prodírala mezi čumily na parket. Michal měl najednou knedlík v krku a polil ho studený pot. Náhle stála u nich a oba zastavili.

„Dovolíte, mladíku? Ráda bych si půjčila svého vnuka,” upřela na Tomáše pohled a použila svůj rozkazovačný tón. Tomáš letmým pohledem zkontroloval Michala, který neměl daleko ke kolapsu, a s neutrálním kývnutím jej nechal napospas jeho babičce.

Michal jemně stiskl drobnou vrásčitou dlaň a zvolnil tempo. Nedokázal říct jediné slovo. Když se konečně odhodlal a zadíval se ženě, která mu byla celoživotním vzorem, do očí, nevydržel to a prudce vyhrkl:

„Omlouvám se! Tolik mě to mrzí.”

„Za co?” zeptala se tvrdě.

„Nechtěl jsem tě zklamat,” přiznal.

„Tak zklamat,” zopakovala po něm zamyšleně. „Myslíš, že je v mých očích horší člověk, který se zachová čestně a nenechá svého partnera napospas těmhle slepicím,” rozhlédla se výmluvně po sále, „nebo rodiče, kteří zavrhnou syna kvůli své omezenosti?” Trvalo dlouho, než pochopil, co mu říká, ale pochopil a úlevně vydechl. Přivřel oči a užíval si ten pocit. Snažil se potlačit slzy, které se svévolně draly ven z jeho očí, kde o ně nikdo nestál.

„Za války mou nejlepší přítelkyni odvedli na transport. Nepřežila válku jen proto, že byla Židovka. Proto, že byla jiná. Víš, kdo měl následovat po vyhlazení Židů?” pokyvovala si pro sebe hlavou, ztracená ve vzpomínkách. „Romové a homosexuálové. A po nich třeba Slované… Nikdo mě nedonutí vidět tě jinak jen proto, že miluješ muže. Pořád jsi můj vnuk a na tom se nic nezmění.”

Zuřivě přikyvoval, vtáhl si ženu do objetí a opakovaně jí děkoval. Tolik pro něj znamenala! Usmál se přes její rameno na Toma, který mu úsměv spokojeně opětoval.

Věděl, že rozkol s rodiči není zdaleka u konce a není ani posledním problémem, který je čeká. Přesto mu na tom nezáleželo. Po dlouhé době se cítil klidně a spokojeně a to byl dobrý začátek.


End file.
